Mobile phones and portable devices can include both the telecommunication and audiovisual entertaining features. The audiovisual features may include music playback, video playback, camcording, gaming, radio, audiovisual teleconferencing, etc. When the mobile phone or the portable device is used in a placed where two or more persons are present, sometimes it is desirable to share the audiovisual features with other people. Sometimes it is desirable to minimize the spread of audio sounds.